secrets are horribly kept among friends
by an uglier end
Summary: He'd prefer if no one knew, ever. And that could probably only happen if they were to stop, but he can't. They can't. So they'll just deal with it when everyone finds out. julia x ivan


**If there are any mistakes, I apologise. Also I am starting over this story with a different episode because I wanted to start with the actual beginning of their relationship.**

4x03 - el secreto mejor guardado

Stumbling out of the bathroom is a state of affairs, pausing behind both doors to ensure no one was on the other side. Finally making it into the hallway, Julia adjusts her uniform and hair one more time to hide the events of what happened. She turns to Iván, not sure if she wants to say something.

"Not too bad," Iván states with smirk. She rolls her eyes at his ridiculousness, of course he wants to continue his cool guy act.

"I rocked your fucking world, don't lie." At that he laughs. She returns a smile before walking away. They don't' really have anything to talk about. If it happens again, it happens. And with the way things were, it's highly likely it would.

Iván watches her walk away, hands in his pocket. His eyes trail her body, lingering momentarily on hips. As she turns the corner, he then heads to the foyer, Marcos should be returning soon, and he wants to see how the funeral went.

-/-

 _Julia Medina and Iván Noiret, to the principal's office._

She's already in her room when she hears the announcement. Shoving herself off the bed she makes her way to the principal's office. Honestly, Julia forgot the reason she wasn't in class, too distracted by Iván and the bathroom stall.

 _Julia Medina and Iván Noiret, to the principal's office._

"Now what have you gone and done?" Memories of sound and skin flash in his mind. Knowing he can't reveal that Julia and he have hooked up, he settles for a vague,

"I'm not even going to tell you." He laughs it off awkwardly trying to lighten his words, he hopes Marcos accepts this and doesn't inquire further. The last they, him and Julia, need to for people to know about this. Unlike the situation with Vicky, where she told Cayetano. In a way he took that to the grave, and thankfully Vicky and Carol are on good terms now. There isn't a need to bring up old drama.

Marcos just scoffs and shakes his head before walking away. Glad that he manages not to brush off Marcos, Iván turns around just as Julia makes her way down the stairs.

"And you? What are you looking at?" She's irritated that she still has to go to Elsa's office and get a punishment. She wonders how Elsa knew they skipped out on the punishment but can't bother to come up with an idea.

"Is this a hickey?" She's going to fucking kill him. Of course, he'd leave one, and of course it's visible in her uniform. She's worried now that not only Elsa will see it, but their friends which is something they don't need. All the girls shower together, and a hickey isn't going to go unnoticed. She sees a smile on his face, probably proud of the mark and she wants to slap him. Then his smile widens and reveals he's joking. She rolls her eyes at the fact that he'd make such a juvenile joke and can't believe she was naïve to fall for it.

Julia laughs then, the smile on his face too cute to take the joke seriously.

"We'll just see how long you two keep laughing." Elsa's voice makes them turn from each other, smiles dropping from their face at the prospect of getting in trouble. They share a glance one last time before heading into Elsa's office.

Leaning back in the chairs, they both watch Elsa with blank looks. Elsa looks between, either waiting to see if they'd make up some excuse or trying to figure out the need for skipping a punishment that was inevitable. She sighs, this is Julia and Iván, professional troublemakers and rule-breakers, they just don't care for authority.

"You too will be cleaning the stables for two weeks." Iván scoffs but Julia remains silent. If she says what's on her mind, there will be a greater punishment. Two weeks is enough to deal with grossness that is those stables.

"Is that all?" Iván says, already standing up. Elsa just nods, not feeling to deal with them anymore. She doesn't want to know why they didn't come to her office initially, he just hopes they weren't together. One of them is enough trouble alone, if they were together, who knows the things they'll get up to. With that, Julia moves toward the door behind Iván. He holds it open for her, hoping that'll somehow make up for slamming the door when they left class earlier.

As they make their way through the foyer and up the stairs, Julia says,

"God those fucking stables, again. Don't they give detention here?" She stops on a higher step, looking down at him.

"And stick us in a room together alone? That doesn't sound like a punishment to me." His suggestive tone doesn't go unnoticed as he steps up to the one right below her. She runs her tongue along her bottom lip and smiles.

"Are you actually suggesting that sex between us was more that 'not too bad'?" Her voice deepens at the end, in an attempt mimic his. Both are leaning in at this point, the air shifting as they remember their earlier escapade.

"You wish." He whispers moving past her on the stairs, but not before brushing his body alongside hers. Julia smirks but moves toward her room once again.

-/-

" _You can use this to your advantage, to bring you closer."_

For a moment Iván thinks he misheard Roque, or maybe missed something. Has Roque expressed being over Julia? Surely, Iván would remember that and wouldn't have any ounce of guilt when interacting with Julia.

"What?" There's no way Roque wants Julia and Iván to be closer in the ways they are thinking. Roque says that they should get along better, but he can't imagine a better way than sleeping with her. Not that Roque knows, or even suspects. Roque doesn't seem to care for his joke of getting along better with her. His face remains serious as he comments on Iván's continuing attitude toward her, that it hasn't changed despite Roque's feelings. And Iván knows he's fucked up. Especially when Roque comments on Julia's pretty mouth, because he knows just how pretty it is.

Iván softens a bit at the idea of getting along nicely with Julia. It wouldn't hurt to be on the receiving end of her smile, along with a continuation of their affairs. But he knows, that above all else, Roque is his "bro" and they've been friends for so long he can't do this to him.

He informs Julia during PE. He grabs her arm, and his voice is probably a little rough, but hopefully that gets the message across. If they both attempt to stay away, it won't happen again, because he knows that with one look from her he'll give in. Her attitude comes back, and she adopts the same tone as him, confirming that she understood his harshness. He knows Roque is watching him and it doesn't seem as though he is being mean to her. The last thing he needs from Roque is another "get closer to her" speech along with something poetic about hey hair, her eyes, … her mouth… He has to stop thinking about her.

That point of view changes completely when Pedro has him in a headlock and he can't breathe. He prays to God in that moment that if he lives he'll take that as a sign to sleep with Julia again. He doesn't care about Roque and his feelings in that moment. Only the lack of air in his lungs. He can hear Julia screaming the loudest for Pedro to let go of him. And while he appreciates her efforts the grip Pedro has on him doesn't feeling like it's going to loosen. Suddenly Pedro is thrown off him and he's never been happier to see Elsa than in that moment. As if he's ever been happy to see her.

He's led away from everyone and as oxygen flows into his lungs he remembers his plan to hook up with Julia again.


End file.
